Hypnotison
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: After Zak see a Therapist, he starts felling srange and V.V. Argost might be behide it, or in front. Please read and review. After months of waiting i updated! Thinking sbout changing rating. What do you think? MOST LIKELY WILL BE RE WRIEN...
1. No way!

"OK lets get in the airship and start are misson" Drew yelled out so every one could hear. "Whatever" Zak said like he didn't care about anything. When the saturdays got home doc and drew had a talk. "Zaks been acting really sad latley ya know" Drew told her husbend. "Yay i know but what should we do" Doc answerd. "I was thinking mabey therapy"Drew said nervosley. "Well i guss we could but i know he will not like it"

on the way there 'But mom i can't co to therapy" He conplaind. "And why not" His mom said. "Just because" "Welcome said the therapst. "I will be back in a hour" Drew said then walked away. After a wile of talking the therapist said he was going to try hypnotison."Stare at the wach follow it's every move ment" Then he wisperd somthing in zaks ears but he coulden't really hear it. Then he fell a sleep.

When zak woke up he was in the airship and he saw his mom was taking him home." Morning sweety when the docter was curing you he said you fell asleep but he said when you wake up you will be cured. O so now she's calling him docter he thought. But i do fell differot and my stomach is pouding.

Meanwile

The docter was talking to his "asisdent" and he said " Do you think it worked" He asked his asisdent but he stayed silent then they toked off masked and it was V.V. Argost and Munya

-  
So what do you think? Please review.  
( and if you have any idieas please fell free to say so)

Peace out!!! :) 


	2. The Dream

Zak was lying in bed sick Wile Drew and Doc were in the kichen talking. It has been 1 Week sence he saw the docter person. "This is the 4 time zak's been sick sence he saw the docter i think somthing's up" Doc told his wife. "It's nothing Doc he just sick it mean's nothing" Drew said to doc.

"Whats wrong with me. Every time i go to sleep when i'm sick now i hear voices telling me somthing in my sleep but i can't make them out what do i do" Zak said to himself wile lying in his bed. "Mabey i should tell mom and dad no they will turn it into a big deal it will go away after awile" He said again to himself. Before Zak knew it he was asleep.

This time Zak could hear the voice more clearer like this time it wanted to be heared. Zak lissened closeley as he was trying to make the world out it was getting louder and louder then he knew what it was saying KUR.

Last night i had had the most horrible dream Zak thought to himself as he got up from bed. "We have an emergency every saturday to the family room" Zak heared Drew said so every one could hear though the whole house.

"What is it mom" Zak said once everyone was in the room. "Last night the pice of the kur stone that doyle got us was stolen" Doc said mad as ever. Zak froze when he heared that because last night he had a dream that somone was stealing the kur stone pice and it was like it was him but "No i did not do it it was just a dream" Zak said to himselr over and over.


	3. Evil

Zak fell on his bed rolling and kicking. The vice got worst! telling him to do things just plain evil. He felt like he would just exspode! He was not being asked to do things he was ordered by something. e got up and walked to the weapons volt. He could not stop. he was thinking that if this keap going- but he could not finish. his mind now covered with evil thoughts. Not caring about anything. When he got to the volt he toke his moms fire sword.

Zak walked down the hallway. An evil Smile on his face as he walked up to Komodo.

"Hello Dog!" He yelled kicking Komodo off his blanket. Komodo Looked at him growling. Zak stabbed his tail with his sword as Komodo fell to the ground out cold. (Don't worry, just a little so it's not that bad) Zak walked to the study room. he saw the Kur stone sitting there. Zak put his hand on it. He picked it up. The alarms went off but Zak just walked out of the room.

Outside, Argost parked his ship in front of the house. Waiting for his 2 prizes.

Drew and Doc ran down the hall. Seeing Komodo on the ground try ti get away.

"Komodo who did this to you?" Drew asked in fear. she wished she never asked because the answer was worse.

"Whats the matter Mommy, Daddy." They tuned around as Zak stood there. the sword in his hand.

"zak, Please stop." drew said getting closer but Zak throw a fireball out of the sword witch flung her back.

"Thank you Saturdays for your help but, me and my things better get going." Argost said standing on Zak's side.

"zak.....NO" But it was to late. Argost, the Kur Stone, and Zak, were gone.

* * *

Please Review! tell me what yall think


	4. Home

THANKS!, to those who reviewed!

* * *

Doc Just sat in his seat, steering the airship to weird world. He was still in so much shock. 'what has happened to Zak?' He thought over and over. Drew walked in. Doc could tell she was crying. She had every right to. There son just turned evil and they could not save him.

"drew, we will be there soon." Doc said hugging her.

At weird world.

"Well, this worked better than i thought." Argost said as he placed his new peace of the kur stone down by the others. Zak was right by him. Just looking at the stone. His face emotionless. It was as if he was not human.

With the Saturdays.

"OK, we have to think about this." Doc said as him and Drew hid in a bush with Zon, Fisk and Komodo. "No crushing the gate down, Drew." Doc said as Drew pouted. They went to the side of the gate and doc toke out a remote. When he pushed a button a hole appeared.

"OK, let's go." drew and Doc said jumping in the hole.

With Argost.

"i have a job for you, Zak.....that is you name right?" Argost said as he sat at his desk. Zak just nodded, waiting for the command. "It seams the Saturdays are paying us a visit. Here is what i want you to do." He said handing Zak a paper. He grabbed it and walked away.

Bam! The other Saturdays burst though the wall. Doc grabbed Argost.

"Where is he!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Well I'm sorry but that Saturday checked out...for now." Argost said. Doc was just about to punch him when the alarm from home went off. He throw him down and they all went to there airship.

When they got there the door had been torn off. They ran inside only to see it worse. Everything was gone, or trashed. They weapons, gone. The data about cryptids and kur and everything, trashed. They where about to leave when,

"Hey, it's family bonding time." They turned arounld to see zak standing there. The fire sword, Chargeing a fire ball.

* * *

OK, If you review....wait for it...........I will make more! Bet you didn't see that coming. ^_^


	5. A new enamy

It's been like, YEARS sense I've updated this story. I have a whole list of complants from alot of people. So here it is. Sorry if it's not lonnnnnnng enough for you but be happy i finally decided to type it in the computer.

Most of my stores i have written in my notebook but i really don't feel like putting them on the computer very often so.

I need to let everyone know That i read almost every story on fan fiction and really like them. Yes, It's ture i still read. I just don't review. Don't call me a jerk or anything. My mom went back to collage and sense I'm home-schooled i have to watch my 3 year old little brother. T_T

Special thanks to,

PhantomGirl12 for emailing me all the time. I probably wound have never updated if you didn't.

Thanks to everyone and all my super awesome fans!

* * *

Okay i just have to say. My birthday was a little while ago and i got The Secret Saturdays Beast of the Fifth Sun! I'm at Finster's lab level one right now. The only thing i haye about the game is you have to beat the bosses again to get were you last were.

The only thing i have to say about When your on Van and He's shooting missiles at you was, " Are you kidding me!?! ANOTHER tennis game!" If you don't get that Pm me and I'll explain it. But if you alot of video games you should know.

You probley won't care about this one but i got the Legend of Zelda Spiret Tracks for christmas. And as it says on my profile i'm a major Legend of zelda FanGirl. But after only 3 days i beat it so that tells me i have no life and i need to stop playing video games all the time. T_T

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Drew's POV

So, Being the Mom of him, The one standing there. Ready to Kill me. I was shocked. I couldn't move. What was happening.

*Theme song plays*

"Bye." He said. I closed my eyes ready for the attack. But it never came. Wen i opened my eyes, There he was. Standing there. He dropped the sword and looked so angry at us, at him. Then he just started crying. He turned around, and ran. Doc ran after him but i grabbed his arm.

"No, Doc. He is not a Saturday anymore. I walked away. Erasing all memories of my son, Replacing them with a new enemy.

* * *

2 Year's later

* * *

? POV

Mission accomplished. I got there precious Kur. Finally. Training is going well. Soon i will have the world in my hands. Those Saturdays' think they can stop me. They say he's not one of them now. They say they want him dead just like me.

Because i'm crazy? Some my say.

He's not crazy.

Yet.

But tell me this. If they want him dead, then why, why don't they attack. It's like a fun little weapon, that just have to give them that Innocent look. They know they won't kill him.

They know if they kill me, Who will turn him back? I am the only one who knows. I killed every the animals that have the cure. But of course, i made sure to save enough to cure one person. But just as easily as i got it, I could destroy it.

My proghram is about to start. Can't keep the children waiting.

* * *

? POv

Dang it! They finally caught me! I stared at those pathetic excuse for scientist. I saw they hatred in the eyes. Hatred. They wanted to attack. I could see it, But the Saturdays? I will never know. When is it going to get to there minds that i am not one of them anymore. Why don't they strike?

Fine! They can't and it's obvious that it's killing them that I'm gone. I'll just tak'em out of there misery. Even if playing wit there minds wound be so much funner.

I got in fighting position. But never got to attack. Out of nowhere my head stated throbbing. I fell to the ground. I blinked, but when i opened my eyes, Well, it was like watching TV. I was watching what i did those years ago.

_Flash back_

_Zak's POV_

_I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I looked. back they weren't following me._

_why am i crying. I-i- I don't care about them. I wound have killed them! But. Whatever. I finished the mission. But not part two. I toke out the detonator. I stuttered, but forced myself to push the button. _

_I looked back at the house. Fire coming out of it. The bomb was on the fire sword. No doubt they went to pick it up. There dead. My family sho- No. I have no family and i never did._

Drew's POV

I look at him. The first time i had in years. He was crying. Similar to the time he dropped my sword. After he hid that bomb in it.

Because of him i can barley walk. Doc's other eyes' fision got worse and now he's almost blind.

Doc came back and sat by me.

"Drew. It's okay." I wanted to kill him for that! It's Okay? IT'S OKAY! There going to freeze Zak! Zak, My S-s-o- No! HE is an enemy. an enemy that were going to freeze. And if we can't Think of any other way, kill.

Dang you, Argost! You will pay!

* * *

Argost's POV

Well, I just got the word that he was captured. well i should go watch the show. Let's go. I don't want to miss The show.

* * *

Zak's POV

A opened my eyes and i was tided to a chair. Laser were pointing at me.

"Any last words" i heard someone say.

Yeah. I did. I knew their weakness. No. HER weakness. I put tears in my eyes and after a minuted i was looking sad, terafided, and Innocent.

"Mommy, No. Please don't murder me."

She was crying.

Right before the lasers fired to wipe me out. (kill) She slide her sword through the Machine. It's sent of one laser but it missed and only cut the rope.

"Ma Hahahahahahahahahahah"

God! He's finally here!

"A few seconds sooner would have been nice!" I told him. He just smiled. Didn't see that coming.

"But you seemed to have done just fine" we ran out of there. But i stopped. While Our ship flew of. I controlled the tiger to attack Her. She should learn not to trust an eanamy.

I stopped and walked to front of the ship. Munya was driving no duh.

* * *

Soooo. Do you like? Do you hate it? Are you happy i updated? If you don't like where thid story is going please tell me. Ideas are welcome. Sorry it's short. I was going to make it longer but i got lazy.

Sorry author notes at top are really long.


End file.
